Liberty Parkman
Liberty Carina Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Bea and Dominic Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Death Infliction, Mindstrike, Insect Mimicry and Air Shield. Appearance While Liberty is an infant and child, she will have thin, straight light brown hair. However, as she ages, her hair will lighten, and it will be golden in tone by the time she is an adult. It will also be longer, thicker and will have a wavy texture. Her eyes will be dark blue, but they will also occasionally look grey. Abilities Liberty's first ability will be Death Infliction. It will enable her to cause people to die in many ways. She could make a person's body malfunction so that the breathing and heart stops, or infect her victims with different fatal diseases, or cause them to die by numerous different murder methods. She could inflict any form of death she could imagine. The deaths could include ones which would negate regeneration and other protective abilities, and ones which make revival impossible. However, doing so will have to be deliberate and it will take more effort. The ability will usually be activated by focusing on a victim and raising her arm to aim, although it could also be done without the action, this will just ease the process. Her second ability will be Mindstrike. This ability will enable Liberty to produce a powerful mental attack. It will cause intense pain and could prevent people from thinking clearly or using any abilities which need conscious control. Most times, the attack will be triggered by Liberty feeling threatened herself, for example if someone tried to read her mind or control her thoughts, or if she was frightened or emotionally hurt. She will also be able to trigger an attack deliberately, but will do so only rarely. She will first display this ability when her older brother Bradley attempts to use visual mind reading on her. Her third ability will be Insect Mimicry. This ability could be used to mimic any insect. It will include ants, beetles, bees, wasps, butterflies and moths. However, it will not include other creatures which are commonly mistaken for insects, like spiders or centipedes. It also couldn't be used to mimic other animals and it won't be able to transform other people into animals. Her fourth and final ability will be Air Shield. This ability could be used to create a shield by thickening air. The shield will be almost invisible, appearing only as a colourless rippling effect. It will protect Liberty against any physical threat, including physical attacks, projectiles and the effects of other abilities. However, maintaining it for a long time against strong or steady attack would be difficult. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Parkman *Father - Dominic Parkman *Older maternal half-sister - Bobbi Hathaway *Older brothers - Bradley and Braedan Parkman *Older sister - Charlene Parkman *Younger brother - Jesse Parkman History & Future Etymology Liberty is a Latin name which means "freedom". Her middle name, Carina, is a Latin name meaning "beloved" and also a Greek name meaning "pure". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters